


Fireworks

by Whisful



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisful/pseuds/Whisful
Summary: "I'm sorry, Leo-kun."Quick one-shot of just Izumi thought ramblings if Leo was in a relationship with someone else.I don't have any real content to provide other than that.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough, nowhere in this whole thing does Izumi say sorry.  
> Also I'm just writing fueled solely by rage. Thank you.

I didn't see it.

It was already gone before I realised it.

That summer ago, when we stayed under the night sky with the fireworks blooming above us... they were noisy, bright and annoying - just like he once was.

Such radiance which illuminated the night sky, even briefly, that moment felt like an eternity, and as it faded and everything fell empty, his fingers entwined with my own. That fondness and kindness one could only dream of... I had it all; everything the universe could offer, right in the palm of his tiny hands and placed into my own.

Yet I threw it all away.

The skies were clear tonight, with the sun settling in the distance... for once, I wished it would rain.

Looking back on it, I hated how clear it all was in my head still - gods, couldn't it just go away? Get rid of him from your heart. It's too late to go back, especially now.

It really did mark the end of us when he inflicted that fatal wound on me.

_"We're over! Everything's over, all of it!"_

I hated it. Not because it was over, but because even right up until the end, even though he screamed at me in despair as all the malice and hate ate away at the final bit of light he had and he told me that _it was all my fault,_ he never really blamed me for anything.

_"Even though you believed in me, even though you loved me, I couldn’t do anything at alllll!"_

I couldn't say anything.

That summer ago, he wished eternal happiness for us, smiling so brightly that even I forgot that summer would end at some point. It wasn't for attention, everything he did for me wasn't even for the sake of what you could call "love" - he was just someone so pure and innocent, and he trusted me no matter what happened. All he wanted was to repay that so-called kindness I had given to him.

And for that sake alone, he gave up his heart and soul, his everything, all so I could trample on it and strut around intoxicated with pride until I bled him dry, dyeing our hands with blood until what we once were became unrecognisable.

Why didn't I notice? Since when did his smile begin portraying such loneliness...?

Kicking the sand from my feet, the fireworks filling the sky were lonely tonight. Our hands which were once held with the warmth between us are now separated, what remains between us now are just the memories we once shared.

Was he happier now? Now that he had washed his hands of our past. I no longer know what he thinks... I no longer understand him at all. That beloved brightness he once shone on me, I can no longer see nor grasp it for my own.

I couldn't blame him, nor could I blame the person he's now with. If that person could be the one to give him the world that I failed to share with him, if that smile so innocent and pure could be returned to this earth.... then who was I to complain?

Even if I were painted to be a villain for my wrongdoings, for all my sins I had committed, what does it matter? If it meant for him to be finally smiling once again, then I would gladly step up and become the monster, to be the one sacrificed and scorned... because if there was anything that should not have been lost in this world, it was him.

And yet, it was me who remained on this wasteland clinging onto their miserable life.

Honestly, I couldn't tell if what I was saying now is just because it's what I wished I could have done and said to him. I would be lying if I didn't harbour that unsightly feeling you would call jealousy in my heart.

But really, I had no rights to even hold that emotion. In the end, I was the one who chose to throw it all away, I chose to throw _him_ away, all for my own selfish wishes. Really, it was all my fault.

For his sake, I continue to stand, I won't let his sacrifice be in vain, all his love and all his pain - I will continue to carry what's left of it within the ruins of my heart. For that reason alone, that is why I continue to fight.

... or was it? I'm an awful person, after all. Perhaps I was only saying this for my own sake as well, someone like me incapable of loving has no right to be loved, either.

Under the fireworks, with the rain pouring in my heart, ah, it really did start raining after all.

Summer was ending once again.

The things he loved, the places he loved, I'll forget them all.

It was no longer my duty to stand by his side.

Thinking about it, if I knew it would come to this, what should we have done that summer ago? Senselessly laughing with our hands held.

Even his laughter, his warmth, I'll forget them all.

With the fireworks disappearing, the flicker of lights trickling away... I wish I could forget it all.

If I could forget it all... perhaps I could finally see him smile with what he deserves; that person who could be everything I couldn't and give him eternal happiness.

I want to forget it all.

So that I could finally face him with a smile, and let our final words instead be "Thank you" before letting him slip away one last time.

That vow of eternal happiness we made under the fireworks no longer exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Some featured comments:  
> "bro that last line hit DIFFERENT"  
> "So, I have depression"  
> "bitch an art... and pain"
> 
> Thank you for your words!


End file.
